Daylight Breaking
by Raven of the Dark
Summary: Thinking of you, wherever you are." We pay for our sorrows in the end. Maybe... our journy ment nothing after all... (YAOI! CL SR and a couple of other pairings) There are many worlds, but they share the same sky -- one sky, one destiny.
1. Part I

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!

!-!-!-!-!-

_Thinking of you, whereever you are._

_We pay for our sorrows in the end,_

_And hope that our hearts will blend._

_Now I will step forward to realize this wish._

_And who knows: Maybe starting a_

_New journey may not be so hard._

_Or maybe... It has already begun._

_[Taken from the KH 2 E3 trialer.]_

!-!-!-!-!-

Daylight Breaking

Part I  
  
"I see you made it..." The voice, as it came from deep with in the hood of a cape, was most definitely female. Only the bottom half of her face was visible. She stood on a path of white-ish grey stone, turning to face a tall figure in a full body cloak, the only thing visible from under the hood was the bottom half of the face. Everything else was shrouded in darkness. The only thing visible was these two and the path. "Where is the other?"  
  
Just then a second cloaked figure stepped out of the shadows, seemingly melting into existence. "Right here." The voice was male, sounding very young. Perhaps this one was in his teens.  
  
The tallest of the three spoke in a deep voice, signifying that he was, indeed, male as well. "You do realize we have a problem, don't you?"  
  
"Yes, I do," The young woman said, looking down the opposite end of the path. "We can't stand by anymore. But what of the Door to the light?"  
  
"I have a theory on that. But it's only a theory." The tallest one said, shaking his head. "I do believe that the door to the light lies within the door to the Darkness."  
  
The seemingly youngest of the three sighed. "But how is that possible. What of the other three worlds? We can't leave ours without the right path."  
  
The woman pointed down the path, frowning. "This way. It took me some time but I do believe this path leads to the Present world. If we go there then we can find out why the four worlds are beginning to crumble."  
  
"You do realize that this could put the door at risk, right? After all, if the thing that caused this mess gets to it, all will be lost. The worlds will crumble and ultimately throw us all into oblivion."  
  
The tall one, in seeming thought, looked down the path. "The door _was_ originally light, but due to the whole greed thing, it was swallowed by darkness and lost. After that, the children who still had some light built a new world. I do believe it is called the Present World."  
  
The woman nodded. "Right. Now, because of this, I have reason to believe that the world of Darkness and the world of Light are, in fact, the same place. But... what of the N.E.O Heartless? The reason I know this is the right path is because I saw one leave a path for me to fallow."  
  
"This could upset the delicate balance of light in the Present World. They are not of this world _or_ of the World of Darkness. Maybe... they are neither... I'm not sure..." The shorter one answered with little concern. "We have to remember that it isn't up to us to do anything. Without the Keyblades we are almost powerless to do anything." He turned to the woman saying with curiosity, "What have you been able to find out?"  
  
She held out a slip of paper that seemed to have been torn out of a book. "I found this. I'm not sure where, but it explains a lot about how we came to be. Whoever wrote this knows a great deal about what's happening, so I believe if we find this person, we can figure out how to keep it all balanced. Though there are others who have escaped to aid this guy."  
  
The two others took the slip of paper, reading over it carefully. "This is not what I have expected... reflections... Then we must also find these 'reflections' in order to figure out _exactly_ what the author of this writing on this paper is up to. If Darkness over balances all worlds, then it's most likely to quickly cave in upon itself." The tall one said, pausing. "If this were to happen surely Light would prevail."  
  
"No, it won't." The woman said, taking back the paper. She folded it as though it were a precious item, tucking it within her cape. "Nothing will exist anymore. It will all turn into a black off of absolute _nothingness_. And if that happens all life will be destroyed and there will be no reason for light or dark anymore."  
  
"But what of our world?"  
  
"It never existed to begin with according to this paper. Therefore we will simply lose our physical being."  
  
The shorter one was silent for a moment before speaking up, "Then we will have to find out more. But what if we _do_ become consumed by this darkness? Is that possible?"  
  
"Who knows?" The tall one said, shrugging. "We simply have to find these people said to be our true forms and find out if they know where the keyblade wielders may be."  
  
"Yes, that would be a wise thing to do. However, once we step out to the Present World I think we may end up in different places. If that does happen then we have to put the mission first." The woman said with a nod. "We'll find each other eventually."  
  
The tall one smiled, stepping up to the woman. She barely came up to his chin in height. He reached out a gloved hand, gently placing his fingertips to the woman's left cheek. "You amaze me."  
  
She made no move to brush his hand away, only frowning. If one could see under the hood, she might have been glaring. "What are you thinking?"  
  
He shrugged. "Nothing in particular." He fully caressed her face, bring his down so that his lips brushed the woman's for a brief moment. When he pulled away he only smiled, turning to the shorter one. "We'll stick together. It's best we not get in her way." With that the two turned down the path, disappearing down it as though it were never really there. The woman shook her head, a tiny smile creeping to her lips. Then, she too, disappeared down the path the same way the other two did.

!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!

"Are you _crazy_?!"  
  
"I don't know. But if I don't reach him, I'll never know!"  
  
"Rai, if you go then it's possible--"  
  
"Unhand me!"  
  
"You _are_ insane! We have to go!"  
  
"Not now!" Not until I find him!"  
  
"Fine... Go. I tried to warn you. If you get killed, then it isn't _my_ fault."  
  
"I _know_ that... I know that..."  
  
"Then why are you going?"  
  
"Because... I don't know. I really can't answer that. All I can say is that if I find him then I may be able to figure out why I am the way I am."  
  
"Then you know who you're looking for? Who is it?"  
  
"Leon... Leon Lionheart."  
  
"WHAT?! He could mistake you for -- "  
  
"Shut up! Don't you think I know that?! But if I don't take this chance then I'll _never_ get another one. I'm sorry. Just go on without me."  
  
"The Gathering will have to wait a little longer I suppose."  
  
Sora stopped dead for a moment before he turned down the street of Halloween Town, freezing long enough to here that last bit if conversation. He moved his mask away a little to hear better.  
  
"'The Gathering'?" that voice was female, distinctly so.  
  
"Yes... But it's not going to be for a while now." That voice was male."  
  
Sora carefully peered around the corner, seeing as since Donald and Goofy were elsewhere. Two figures stood there, arguing. One was wearing what looked to be a black raincoat, just like the other considerably shorter one had a cape. The taller on had the distinct form of a man while the other was female, just _had_ to be. The male figure's hood his face entirely; while the woman's bottom half of her face was visible. "... I was... never mind." The woman was saying.  
  
The man shook his head, reaching out to touch the woman's cheek. "You shouldn't wear your emotions out on your sleeves. It makes you to predictable."  
  
The woman didn't move, only turned her head sharply and causing the strange man's hand to jerk away. She was looking directly at Sora. Sora could feel her gaze. "What have you heard?" she said calmly. The man followed her hidden gaze.  
  
Sora jumped slightly, stepping back as he watched the cloaked woman reach into the shadow depths her cape and reveal dagger like weapons that curved to fit the first length of her arm while she tightly gripped the handles at the head of the large knife. The blades curved in some places to form some rather sharp points halfway to her elbow. "I asked what you heard." She said.  
  
"N-nothing!"  
  
"Stop lying, boy! _What have you heard?!"_  
  
The man took hold of the woman's shoulder. "He's just a boy!" she shrugged off his hand, charging forward with incredible speed. Sora had mere moments to summon his Keyblade, ready to block any strike made on him. Then that's when he noticed something. The cape, as heavy and thick as it seemed, moved apart slightly. It was a faint glimmer when she did this sort of back flip and landed swiftly behind Sora. But he was sure he saw under the hood for a moment. All he had seen was chocolate brown hair and a flash of blue-grey until a sharp pain in the back of his head brought him to his knees. He felt something warm run down his neck, watching the pavement f the dark street of Halloween Town swirl and twist like snakes. He slowly brought his hand in front of him, seeing some thing distinctly red on his fingers. 'Wha...?' He thought.  
  
Then blackness consumed everything.  
  
"...Sora...."  
  
'Wha...?' That voice...  
  
[End Part One] 

_A/N: Okay, okay.... I know I'm moving a bit fast here, but you'll all understand eventually._

_I realize that this is a bit confusing, but just bare with me. I'm going to slow it down next chapter, just you wait. It's just a bit difficult to exactly figure out what I'm going to do next. What have I got planned for Leon? Oh, you'll see. Just wait. Alot of this has to do with Kingdom Hearts 2. DAMN IT!!!! IT'S NOT EVEN COMING OUT UNTIL **NEXT** YEAR!!!!!!!!! So if, you're a little confused, you'll have to wait and see what I cook up. ;D_

_So while you all wait, why don't you all review for me?_


	2. Part II

_A/N: OHMYGOD!! I got a review! For a moment I was doubting my writing abilities, but I'm glad I at least got **1** review for my first fic. HAZZA!!  
  
Anyways, I would like to thank Luna Tiger, quil'n'parchemnt. I read your bio and saw what you like in a fic and I was impressed that I actually caught your interest. 3 you made me happy. Wow... I don't suck at writing as much as I thought I did. That's a big first to me. I had rewritten that chapter a few times. Oh and thanks for pointing out that I spelt Leon's last name wrong. ;; That was a complete accident. Forgive me, I **ment** to put an "e" instead of an "I", but my spell checker has risen up in mutiny against me. LOT'S OF SHINEY THINGS FOR YOU!! ::dumps shiney objects in LT's lap::  
  
But I also need a betta reader to help me out. Any takers?  
  
A look ahead: In what dreams may come. Lovesick. Before everything and after.  
  
!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!_

_Two souls with everything Yet to be said._

_One light for each Undeserved tear. _

_Two saddened angels, In heaven, in death. _

_Nothing but all the same... _

_Me and my reflection._

_[Some poem I made a long time ago] _

_!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!_  
  
Daylight Breaking **Part II**  
  
"...Sora... Hey, Sora. Get up."  
  
Goofy looked worriedly down at the key barer, dog-like face scrunched in what was _supposed_ to be a frown.  
  
Sora lay asleep in his chair inside the three companion's gummi ship, face contorted in pain. He turned to his side, falling out of the chair to land on the cold metallic floor with an audible thud. His eyes flew open just before he hit the hard floor, squawking awkwardly. "Ow..." The boy groaned, rubbing his forehead – the spot that had hit the metal floor first. His sense took a moment to return fully, the first thing he recognized was his surroundings. Then the fact that he was laying face down on something cold and hard. "Jeez... what gummi ship managed to run me over?" Sora asked more to himself as he sat up to look around.  
  
The gummi ship... That's right. He had been had fallen asleep...  
  
But had everything before been _just_ a... dream? Or had it been some sort of prophetic vision like he had before setting out on his journey?  
  
"Uhuck!" Goofy said while bursting into laughter. "Yer awake! I thought ya'd _never_ snap outta tha dream!" Donald only shook his duck head and glared angrily up at the knight. "Uh... yeah."  
  
"Did we make it?" Sora asked curiously, picking himself up. He plopped into his seat with a trademark grin and forgot all about the dull pain in his head. Donald shook his head, muttering something about being still a day or so away with the warp drive busted. A previous battle with a few heartless ships had damaged it before take off, making the trip to their next destination take a lot longer than scheduled. Chip and Dale said they would have it fixed after they all landed. But he only sighed. That dream had him rattled a little bit...  
  
What had it all ment? Who _were_ those weird people? And what was it that made Sora feel so uneasy? Sure he had a sort of six-sense about these sorts of things. But something just felt very _odd_ about that dream... Like it hadn't been one of his at all. More like it had been someone _else's_ instead.  
  
Regardless of that fact, it was still a little strange... maybe what caused it was because he had read and re-read the collected information from Ansem's Reports after gathering all the missing papers. To Sora it was a bit difficult to believe Ansem never started out evil. He always had the belief that evil was born, not made. Like in fairy tales he used to read.  
  
Unknowns... perhaps that was what those people were... or maybe it _was_ just a dream...  
  
!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!  
  
Leon hated waking up in the mornings (if one could consider it morning in this darkness). That was a fact. To him it was always a pain in the ass.  
  
Especially when you first step into the bathroom, flip the light switch and end up temporarily _blinded_ by the florescent light. No matter how long he had been living in Traverse Town, Leon could _never_ get used to that for some reason. It didn't matter _why_ Traverse Town seemed to have nothing but endless night, it was just quite simply a pain to get up in the mornings. He steadied himself by clutching to the side of the bathroom counter until he could once more see. It took a few minuets though.  
  
Leon rubbed his eyes, peering into the mirror at his reflection.  
  
He looked tired. Not just sleepy, but tired in general. His face didn't show it too much, save for the fine lines under his steely grey eyes. The man sighed before turning on the cold water and splashing his face, turning it off without looking to wipe the water from his eyes with his free hand.  
  
The brunette was fully aware of what caused his many sleepless nights. This problem of his just so happened to be blonde haired, blue eyed, and sleeping on his living room couch. Shaking his head, Leon turned to the shower, turning on the water before adjusting it to his liking. He stripped himself of his sleep ware with no great hurry, stepping into the hot spray.  
  
It wasn't that Leon felt uncomfortable around him... After all, he was the one to offer some hospitality. They got along fine enough, no arguments or anything. Well, at least none that he was willing to bring up. If they had differences then they settled it while sparring.  
  
It _was_ a different matter, however, when that problem has been staying at his house for three months – not that Leon hated him staying, god help anyone who would have to be roommates with Yuffie and Aerith. The girl's were never a problem to hang around, but when it came to _living_ with women... that was a different story _entirely_. No... the problem was finding out that it wasn't _just_ women he liked. And also finding out that it was, in fact, Cloud Strife who made Leon realize this. It was a shock to the system at first.  
  
Now...  
  
Now Leon had no idea what to do.  
  
Cloud was his _friend_. It wasn't natural to be attracted to other men. Also when that other man just so happens to be seemingly attracted to a woman without even noticing you in the first place. _That_ had been the real shock: To find out that he was in _love_ with _Cloud_. So Leon had been living in a small house that consisted of a kitchen, one bedroom, a small den, and a bathroom with a strait man, who didn't seem to quite notice the strange way Leon would avoid as much physical contact as possible outside of sparring sessions.  
  
Pushing those thoughts aside, Leon let the hot water run over him, letting the warmth ease away the ache in his right shoulder – it had been hurt in a spar. He closed his eyes for a moment to clear his head. He did _not_ need another mental debate, which would have been one of many over the past month he had come to find more truths about himself. Matters aside, he concentrated on the task ahead: The next tournament at the Coliseum. In two days they would be leaving.  
  
Two days, just him and Cloud... just the two of them...  
  
_Gods, this needs to stop,_ Leon chided himself. It was stupid. That's what it was, stupid. He wasn't a teenager and there was no reason to get over excited just because they were going to be alone. There's no reason at all...  
  
!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!  
  
Breakfast was meager. Just a bowl of oatmeal. Cloud had woken up shortly after Leon had gotten out of the shower, sitting at the table across from the older man with a tired expression as he stabbed at his bowl a few times rather groggily. He looked tired. Then again, Cloud _always_ looked like he had just woken up from a horrible hangover when he got up. But today was a little different.  
  
"Something wrong?" Leon asked without even looking up from his breakfast.  
  
"... No." Cloud said, his tone rather bitter. "I just feel as though I got ran over by a gummi ship." He paused to take a bit of his food. "That is _the_ last time I _ever_ let Cid talk me into having drinks with him."  
  
Drinks? That would explain why he had left and had not come back until near dawn. So that was why the blonde was in a sour mood. Cloud was never much of a drinker, since he was almost incapable of keeping down any liquor at all. Leon had figured out that much after sitting down with him at Cid's one night.  
  
Of course he wasn't better of than Cloud was. It had been one of the very few times Leon had decided on being idiotic enough to try and consume alcohol. Only a couple of shots of vodka and he was already drunk enough to have passed out. Cid, laughing, had willingly helped Cloud drag him home to nurse the soon to come hangover.  
  
That had _not_ been a good night. Yeah, a sure fire way to impress people.  
  
"Well, I think it best we get some training done before we get started on stocking the ship with supplies." Cloud said, standing in one fluid motion to empty the oatmeal from his bow and put it in the sink. He didn't notice Leon send him a glance as though to say, "you're not eating?" He only rinsed the bowl out without a word.  
  
This was strange behavior. Even for the blonde. Hangover or not, Cloud never left his plate unfinished. But that wasn't important.  
  
Leon, grimacing down at his own half-emptied bowl, agreed with a slight nod. Oatmeal wasn't exactly his favorite thing to eat anyways. He too washed out his bowl, forming today's to-do list in his mind. Sparring for an hour or so would help loosen him up a little. Plus he had to go see Aerith before going to Cid to check up on the Tiny Bronco. Then off to help the refugees for the rest of the day to make sure all was well while he was gone. Today was going to be one long day...  
  
!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!  
  
_Why...?  
_  
It was a simple enough question. Before everything and after, the plan was to simply get the information needed and find the last member of this little party.  
  
He stood there for a moment, thinking, until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned his hooded face the shorter one standing next to him. "Where will we start? Do you even know where we are?"  
  
The taller one, apparently older than the other, said nothing at first. Only looking out at the place they had landed.  
  
There were buildings every where. The area was empty, shops lining the walls (if one were to climb the stairs) of this place. Neon light shone from the tops and glowed from signs all over. Especially an interesting looking fountain. The two cloaked ones had, after walking to the ends of the path, blacked out. In fact, he couldn't even remember even _reaching_ the end of the strange path. It had just kept going on forever. Now the two stood in the front of a door leading to another part of the very town their feet stood upon. The older of the two knew exactly what his younger companion was trying to say.  
  
What was the next step?  
  
"We don't know anyone here," The older one said, looking down with a small smile. "That makes our job that much easier." He turned to face his companion, placing his hands on those slim shoulders. The younger one didn't flinch, only frowned.  
  
"Our relationship isn't natural. Three people in one relation isn't fair."  
  
"What makes you say that? _She_ suggested it."  
  
"Yeah... I'm just a little uneasy about it." The younger one looked down at his boots until a hand grasped his chin gently and brought his face back up. A gloved hand slid the hood back to bury that hand in spiky blonde hair. Their lips met for a brief moment. It would have been a deeper kiss had the door not swung open, making them both break apart. The hood was drawn over; this time the older one smiling as he made sure he could see the bottom half of his companion's face.  
  
"Later... We'll worry about it later." The older whispered before they both just simply disappeared from sight.  
  
[End Part 2]  
  
_A/N: Wow... the plot's going along a lot faster than I had expected. The next chapter or so is mostly character development. I'm sorry for the shortness of my chapters but I have a page limits. I really wish that wasn't so, but what can I do? Anyways, I thought it would be fun to kind of switch roles, since everyone usually goes from Cloud's side on his liking to Leon. I just sort of switched it and twisted it a little =D I have angst coming up soon, don't worry. It's just that Action/Adventure and Romance are the two main ideals here.  
  
**Review Button:** Feed me, dammit!!_


	3. Part III

_A/N: OHMYGOD!!!! **4** reviews!!! ::runs around in circles:: And only in 24 hours!!  
  
I'm loved!!!! HAZZA!!! ::does a little happy dance then falls over from dizziness::  
  
Okay, first off, I would like to thank my 4 reviews. You have **no** idea how happy you all made me. YOU ALL GET SHINY THINGS!!! ::hands out random shiny objects while dancing around:: Thank you **all** so much!   
  
**To Uzumaki-sama –** Thanks for the compliment. I wasn't entirely sure on Leon's first appearance. But you made me feel better about it. I've been reading your latest story, Stygian Solace. I haven't reviewed yet because I'm trying to catch up, but I was blown away. You were the one to actually inspire this fic! GO YOU!  
  
**To Kreyana –** Thanks lots! That means a lot to me. Oh and if you're so sure of who the hooded people are, why don't you tell me? ::hint hint:: ::nudge nudge:: I've already give to many hints as to who they are anyways. ::cackles::  
  
Anyways, enough babbling. ONWARDS!! Oh, and forgive me if I get the districts wrong. I get confused as to which ones are which. ::sigh::  
  
**Disclaimer**: I own NOTHING!!!! This stands for chapter 2 to!  
  
A Look ahead: When the rain falls. I'll be 'waiting' here... I just... keep walking an endlessly continuing road...  
  
!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!_

_I tried to change _

_But changed my mind. _

_Take my hand, And if I'm lying to you... _

_[Just some quote I found lying around]_

_!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!_  
  
Daylight Breaking  
  
**Part III**  
  
Leon swung open the door to the Third District. For a moment he though he saw something, then it was gone. A hand caught his shoulder, forcing him to stop and look over his shoulder to Cloud. "Wait..." The blonde said. "Something doesn't feel right."  
  
Cloud looked around, eyes narrowing.  
  
The brunette shrugged off the hand.  
  
Ever since this morning Leon had not seemed in the best of moods. Or at least that was _Cloud's_ out look on it. He's seen the brunette act a lot worse when he was... well... cranky was the only word for it. It was only fare to warn Leon that there was something off.  
  
Though the only thing Cloud had seen was a flicker of black and that was simply it. The strange feeling that someone had indeed been there moments before crept up his spin. The presence had felt cold. Not like the presence of the Heartless, which was easy enough to pick up. But this time... it was empty... like whatever had been there in the first place simply never existed, like some trick of his imagination.  
  
The blonde shook his head, pushing the thoughts aside to follow Leon, without word or question as to what was planned for the day.  
  
Besides, it wasn't his fault Leon had been refusing to talk to him as of late. Even with what little they said to each other anyways, it didn't seem normal for Squall... Err... _Leon._ Calling Leon by his new name has been a difficult thing to adjust to. Sometimes he would make the mistake of using the name Squall, only to have an extremely cold glare shot at him. Despite the fact that Leon had Become unofficial leader, he still seemed to be at unease around him. And the fact that Leon was good at glaring (it sent shivers down Cloud's spine to think of such an angry look).  
  
Did living with him bother Leon _that_ much?  
  
No... that wasn't it... or maybe it was. Either way, the Gunblader never showed it. So Cloud just walked silently along.  
  
Leon stopped short, his weapon clenched in his hand. The hair on the back of his neck was standing on end all of a sudden... "Show yourselves." He didn't seem to notice Cloud stopping to cast a questioning gaze at him.  
  
"Who are you –"Cloud started, only when he was interrupted it was because Leon suddenly turned, firing with the Gunblade a few times, bullets flying past the blonde's ear. Leon ignored him, as usual. And quite frankly that was beginning to piss Cloud off. Nonetheless, the blonde turned to follow his companion's stoic gaze, taken aback at what he saw.  
  
There, slumped against the wall of a shop, twitching as though it had just been fed some kind of poison to numb the body. It was _hideou_s! A white creature with zippers attached to the milky white flesh, long arms twitching every so often. Leon grimaced at the hideous thing, noticing two wings flapping slightly on its back while a blue strap of leather was twisted around the body. Green ooze, or blood if one could call it that, leaked out of a head wound to the large horrid thing and poured from two other chest wounds.  
  
"What the hell _is_ that thing?" Leon asked more so to himself than anyone, disgust laced along his otherwise emotionless voice.  
  
The white creature, even if it had no eyes, turned its head sharply to the former SeeD.  
  
_"I... Th... he's... coming.._."  
  
Okay... how the hell could Leon _hear_ that voice? It had come from that faceless creature of white. He watched it convulse and twitch, eventually ceasing to move at all. Didn't Cloud hear that voice to? What in all the seven hells _was_ that _thing_ supposed to _be_?!  
  
!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!  
  
_"They almost saw us..."_  
  
He struggled to scream, but how could he? He had no body. No lungs to draw in air. No throat to issue forth the cry of outrage and despair. No mouth to shape the words of denial and need that burned within (or was it without?) him. No mouth to feel the firm lips devouring his own, locked into a gallow's embrace. No body to feel the hard frame shoved against his own, or the burning need surging through his veins.  
  
_"...Gods, don't stop!!"  
_  
There was no reality to return to. The deep reptile part of his brain immediately responded to the change in stimulus, opening his jaws to allow a slick, warm to dart into his mouth. Part of his mind was still screaming up at the perpetual night and neon glow, while his hips thrust frantically against the warm body pressed close to his in his impatience. Night, screaming at him, warmth... where did it end and where did it all begin? It collided with him. Burned. Torn between the cold bitter dark air. Torn between the raging and burning desire building within. Sight returned for the time being and he saw shining silver hair entwined with his fingers. He saw the well-muscled body grinding to his. He saw his hands move to form a death grip over those well-muscled arms.  
  
_"Don't call out. They'll notice us."  
_  
_"I-I... Gods, just don't stop!! **Don't stop!!"**_  
  
_"Shhh, Love..."_  
  
_(A/N: Woops... I think I should have put a warning for that... ::sweatdrops:: Well... it's rated "R" for a **reason** ya know.)  
_  
!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!  
  
Yuffie sighed, carrying her shopping purchases in paper sacks. She walked along second district. And for a moment she lifted her head. "Funny... Could've sworn I heard someone scream..." She said to herself. She looked around, squinting. Up on a rooftop she was sure she saw a gleam of silver. It was hard to see since whatever was up there was to far up and into the shadows to see.  
  
"Yuffie! Yuffie come quick!"  
  
The ninja girl stopped her search to turn around. Aerith came running up, calling for her to stop. When Aerith stopped Yuffie waited until the flower girl could catch her breath. "What's wrong?"  
  
The pink clad woman looked at her friend with worried eyes, clasping her dainty hands together in worry. "We found something! You have to come take a look at this! It's at Cid's garage!"  
  
From the urgent sound in Aerith's voice, Yuffie could tell it was something serious. Aerith never sounded like she had never been so worried in her entire life unless it was something bad. "Wait... What happened?" She asked her friend, letting Aerith take her groceries.  
  
"I'll meet you there, but you have to see it for yourself. No time to explain." Aerith replied urgently, running down in the direction of their humble abode. Yuffie scowled in confusion. _Guess I'll have to take her word for it,_ The ninja thought, taking off at a dead run back the way she had come. Only she made a detour to first district. Finding Cid's gummi garage wasn't hard. The door was open and she made a dead stop the moment she got inside. "Gross... what that heck is _that_ thing?"  
  
Leon, casually leaning against one wall away from several haphazardly strewn gummi ship parts, his face more serious than Yuffie had ever seen it before. He didn't even bother to look up at her. For a moment the ninja wondered who exactly died... Well... _besides_ the obviously dead white thing lying on a workbench Cid was leaning over.  
  
"We don't know what it is." Came a slightly grim reply.  
  
Yuffie near about jumped out of her skin. She hadn't seen Cloud leaning against a support beam to the large garage. "Oh..." She said, walking to stand next to the blonde. "Then I take it surprised Squ- I mean _Leon_ since those wounds are definitely bullet holes." The ninja girl fumbled with the name, frowning slightly when Leon shot her a bitter look. It had always made her wonder _why_ Leon changed his name...  
  
"It's a N.E.O. Heartless."  
  
The four in the garage snapped to attention, peering to the open garage door. Leon and Cloud were on their feet in seconds, battle ready.  
  
Two cloaked figures stood in the doorway, one considerably taller than the other. The taller one swiftly place a long tendril of silver hair under the hood. "Relax... we didn't come here to pick a fight. We merely came here to find out where we are. But I see you happened to find our little friend." The taller one said, his voice deep and (to several people in the garage) familiar. Cloud especially noticed just how familiar the tall one was.  
  
"We yer in Traverse Town. Now ya fuckin' mind tellin' us exactly who ya two are?!" Cid shouted, if somewhat harshly. "I don't like people just walkin' in here!"  
  
Cloud visibly winced. His hangover from the previous night had not quite dissipated yet. Which was one of the many reason he decided to stay quiet and try to keep his mind distracted from the slight pounding at his temples.  
  
Yuffie was the first to speak up, "That _thin_g was your _friend_?" She asked with noticeable disgust, glancing at the white monster covered in green goop.  
  
The shorter one scoffed. "Hardly," He said. His voice sounded not only irritated but also exhausted. The taller placed a hand on his shoulder and he frowned, nodding to whatever silent message the others were only left to guess at.  
  
"So you two know what this thing is?"  
  
"No... But we know someone who does."  
  
[End Part 3]  
  
_A/N: AAAACCCCCKKKKK!!!!!! I'm **so** sorry!! I have a page limit and if I got any further it would be breaking that limit. I know this chapter isn't so good but I need a betta reader **really really really really BBBAAAAADDDDDD!!!!!!!** ::cries on the tall creepy hooded guy's shoulder:: **Tall Hooded Guy:** I'm not creepy... just direct. **Me:** Suuuuuuuurrrreeeee. Anyways, I hope I pleased a few of my fans out there. I tried really hard. I really did... and more on the Cloud/ Leon yaoi for all my yaoi-craved fans. I'll get there. But as for now I think I can give you all tide bits. ::cackles::  
  
I would a like to thank Aki – 13thGunghoGun for her comment. ::cries:: You made me happy on adding me to your favorites list. YAAAAYYY!!!!  
  
Also, I'm excepting fan art for my new webpage that I'm working on. If you would like to submit it to me (if I get any at all) then email it to me. Also I'm holding a contest.  
  
Since we **all** know that the two cloaked guys are in fact unknowns or mere shells of someone else, I would like to invite people to try and guess who they are reflections OF. That includes the woman whom I plan to get to eventually. For the first person to guess right, you get a lemon between the pairs of your choosing (yaoi or yuri, doesn't matter). ANY PAIRINGS OR MIXED!! For everyone else... well... I figure out something.  
  
It's not up to me whether you decide to submit fan art or participate in the contest. It's just for fun.  
  
**EXTRA PRIZE:** The **very** first to guess gets to also not only pick the lemon parings but also you get to choose what you **want** to happen. I guess for the second place winners I'll find a lime for ya.  
  
**Review box:** Neeeeeeeddddd FFFFOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDD!!!!! Feed me!!!_


	4. Author's Note

**Warning! This is Just and Author's Note!!**

Okay, Look, I'm sorry that I haven't up dated in forever, but I've been having some technical difficulties. Not Only with writer's block, but with school work and everything. I am failing about four classes and have not hade time for anything. So this is just a note to tell you all that I'm still alive.

Oh, and another problem being that my birthday is this Sunday (November 7) and I have been trying to figure out how I am going to fit that into my busy schedule. I am sorry for this inconvenience.

But as being the author of this fic, it is my job to make sure my readers know when my next update will be. From not on all you have to do is check my Bio Page for updates, on coming contests and events, soon to be writings, and other little pieces of news.

Plus, as none of you know, I have sustained an injury. Someone at my school unfortunately decided to attack me... and somehow it got turned from an argument to an all out I'm-going-to-kill-you-with-my-pocket-knife thing. So yeah... now I have a wound in my shoulder.... That's what I get for living in New York, ne? So anyways, sorry for not being able to update.

And you wont see to many author notes like this.

Sincerely,

Raven


End file.
